


Thirty Seconds

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Kink, Barry has no refractory period, Bottom!Barry, Fingering, Interracial Relationship, Len porns Barry for science, M/M, POV Character of Color, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wanted to see how far he could push Barry. For science? Sure, why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a lonely anon prompt sitting in my ask box on tumblr, and it took me forever to write this for some reason.
> 
> Thanks to saekhwa, for betaing, even when she says I don't really need to have everything beta'ed. /o\

~*~

Leonard pulled away as Barry slumped to the blankets, panting wildly, and he smirked to himself as he reached out to the nightstand for his glass of water, taking a slow sip. He kept his eyes on Barry, the long line of his back, the way he shook. Then he reached out and stroked the curve of Barry's back with his fingertips.

Thirty seconds.

"Need anything?" Leonard asked, rising half out of his seat to caress Barry from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Barry shook his head, face still buried in the pillows, and Leonard rose on his knees, crawling forward on the bed to straddle Barry's hips. He leaned closer to nip at Barry's earlobe and then followed the line of Barry's neck with tiny kisses that made Barry's sensitive skin break out in goosebumps.

"Len," Barry gasped, and Leonard closed his eyes, inhaled a silent, shuddering breath before he wrestled himself under control again. "Please, your—your shirt, you promised."

Leonard chuckled, pressing his smile against Barry's shoulder. "Right. I did make that promise, didn't I?"

Barry made an affirmative sound deep in his throat and nodded. Leonard tilted his head, watching the flex of muscles in Barry's back. He slid off the bed, smiling to himself when he heard Barry's disappointed groan, and pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. "Satisfied?"

"I'll be satisfied when you fuck me," Barry complained, and Leonard laughed outright at that, swatting Barry's ass.

"Children shouldn't use that kind of language." He crawled onto the bed again, sliding his hands over the red mark he'd left. The lightning had given Barry several amazing, impossible gifts, but his constant running had given him a fantastic ass.

Leonard was an unashamed fan.

He bit Barry's right buttock and that earned him a shaky curse and a sharp " _Len_!" tumbling from Barry's mouth. He soothed the muscle with his tongue, licking one long line from Barry's upper thigh, over the fading bitemark, to the small of Barry's back. "Please," Barry sighed, and it made Leonard pause. 

He draped himself over Barry, settling his hands on Barry's hips and pulling him in, grinding against him. "That what you want, Red?" Leonard took Barry's earlobe between his lips and sucked, earning a desperate whine. "Tough." Leonard ground his hips against Barry's ass again. "I've got plenty of ideas before we go there." He slid his left hand down Barry's hip, caressing Barry's cock, pleased that Barry was already hard again, just from that little bit of teasing. Leonard drew away, flattening his hand against Barry's back, and Barry went with the guidance, pillowing his head on his arms and widening his stance, knees farther apart, thighs trembling.

Leonard's heart thumped hard in his chest, and he shook his head for just a second, admiring the view. He should have negotiated pictures.

He skimmed his blunt nails over Barry's ass, red lines coming to life against Barry's skin and then fading away. He spread Barry's cheeks, dipping his head and licking at the seam of Barry's balls, listening for even the smallest sounds, for the way Barry choked on air, unable to force it down his throat. Leonard couldn't resist teasing, giving only the slightest flick of his tongue against Barry's hole, but the unhappy noise Barry made, the way he arched into the air, trying to spread his legs farther apart — it was delicious.

Barry Allen. The way Leonard melted for the kid was ridiculous. Mick might as well shoot him with that damned heat gun of his and put him out of his misery.

But there were no heat guns, no Rogues around to tell Leonard exactly what a bad idea this was, that it had always been, and Leonard could dismiss his own reservations with Barry spread out and waiting so perfectly for him.

Leonard curled an arm around Barry's right thigh, keeping the kid anchored in place, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly just to see the goosebumps rise on Barry's skin. "You have no idea how good you look like this, Scarlet," Leonard murmured.

Then he ran the flat of his tongue over Barry's hole, moaned as he pressed his face closer, letting his tongue curl over Barry's rim. That earned Leonard another choked off sound, so Leonard focused, let himself relax into the act, the satisfaction of having Barry displayed before him and begging so prettily. 

Leonard hummed. "Hold yourself open for me."

"Oh my god, Len." Barry hid his face in the pillow, and Leonard could see a flush of color scattered on his shoulders from the force of his blush. 

Still, Barry reached back, holding himself open to Leonard's gaze. Leonard licked his lips and had to take a second to adjust himself in his jeans. Then he leaned forward again and put his tongue exactly where Barry wanted it.

Leonard didn't bother with slow or teasing once he'd made up his mind. He grabbed hold of Barry's left hip and kept him in place as he licked Barry to quivering. He scraped his teeth playfully against Barry's sensitive skin, nipped at Barry's fingers, and then flicked his tongue against Barry's hole before he thrust his tongue into Barry, moaning again as he let Barry press back for more, the movement of Barry's hips and ass driving him deeper. He fucked Barry open with his tongue, like he'd fucked Barry with his fingers three hours ago, like he was going to fuck him three hours from now.

Leonard raised his head and nipped at Barry's ass again. "Do you need help, or will you come on my tongue?" 

Barry whined, but he didn't let go, still leaving himself displayed. It made Leonard flush with an unexpected warmth, an affection he was almost embarrassed to feel. He licked at Barry's wrinkled little hole and grinned as he reached around to take hold of Barry's cock, all hot and damp and hard against his palm. Barry jerked, and Leonard hummed again, letting Barry rock forward into his hand and back against his tongue. There was nothing better than experiencing Barry taking his own pleasure — the boy was so naturally giving in bed that Leonard craved those moments when Barry was too far gone to think about what he was actually doing.

Barry let go of his ass when he got closer to his climax, his hands dropping lower to grasp Leonard's wrist, the sheets, his entire body tightening, making Leonard ache in sympathetic anticipation. Barry cried out into the pillow, his hips jerking once, twice, and then he melted against the bed, his breathing loud and irregular. Leonard squeezed Barry through the aftershocks of his orgasm, thrust his tongue into Barry again just to feel the flutter of Barry's muscles, and pulled away only to press a kiss to the small of Barry's back.

Leonard licked his lips and got his glass of water, taking a much needed sip to soothe his parched throat.

Thirty seconds.

"You're gonna tell me when it's too much, Red?" Leonard teased.

He was rewarded when Barry turned his head, his hair limp with sweat, and smirked. "I can take anything you want to give me."

Leonard shook his head, hiding his smile, and then stroked Barry's back again. "We've made it to number twenty-seven. Let's try for twenty-eight."

Barry laughed and pillowed his head on his arms. "I shouldn't have told you about my refractory period."

"Liar," Leonard said, amused, and he pulled on a nitrile glove, slicking his fingers with lube. "I'm doing exactly what you hoped I would."

"Well." Barry pouted. "Not _exactly_."

"You're so impatient." Leonard clucked his tongue and pressed two fingers into Barry's ass, listening for the hitch of Barry's breath, the beginnings of a fresh whine. He'd obviously been spoiling Barry — the kid didn't appreciate his effort. Maybe this time he'd make Barry do the work.

~*~


End file.
